finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Lenna Charlotte Tycoon/Record Keeper
}} Lenna is a playable character in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Originally, she could be recruited via the Collector's Event The Fire Crystal Awakens by redeeming 1,500 Magicite Shards to Dr. Mog. She was also available in the Successors of the Dawn, The Malice Within, and The Princess and the Pirate Challenge Events, and upon completion of the Bonus Quest, "Complete North Mountain Elite (V)". Lenna's stats and equipment draws are weighted being a mage. She favors white magic over black, as reflected in her high Mind stat. The game positions Lenna as a medic unit, on par with other named white mages, but well above the Core White Mage in terms of proficiency. Her Memory Crystal could first be obtained as a First Time Reward via the Big Bridge Showdown Challenge Event by completing the Ronka Ruins - Flying Fortress segment under Elite difficulty. To date, she is the only character to be recruitable in one event, but whose Memory Crystal was initially in a separate event in which the corresponding character record is not offered. Stats Abilities Lenna can use Black Magic spells up to rarity rank 2, White Magic spells up to rarity rank 5, and Dancer abilities up to rarity rank 4. Her default Soul Break is Mass Regen which at the expense of one Soul Break segment grants Regen to all allies. The staff Healing Staff (V) allows Lenna to use Royal Devotion which at the expense of one Soul Gauge segment revives and fully restores one KO'd ally. Equipment Lenna can equip the following weapon types: daggers, rods, staves, and bows. The staff Healing Staff (V) allows Lenna to use Royal Devotion. She can equip the following armor types: hats, light armor, robes, and bracers. She can equip accessories. Gallery FFRK Lenna Profile.png|Profile image. FFRK Lenna Battle Pose.png|Battle pose. FFRK_The_Fire_Crystal_Awakens_JP.png|Japanese event banner for The Fire Crystal Awakens. FFRK The Fire Crystal Awakens Event.png|Global event banner for The Fire Crystal Awakens. FFRK Successors of the Dawn JP.png|Japanese event banner for Successors of the Dawn. FFRK Successors of the Dawn Event.png|Global event banner for Successors of the Dawn. FFRK The Princess and the Pirate JP.png|Japanese event banner for The Princess and the Pirate. FFRK The Princess and the Pirate Event.png|Global event banner for The Princess and the Pirate. FFRK A Worthy Foe JP.png|Japanese event banner for A Worthy Foe. FFRK A Worthy Foe Event.png|Global event banner for A Worthy Foe. FFRK Lenna Freelancer.png|Freelancer Wardrobe Record. FFRK_Lenna_sprites.png|Set of Lenna's White Mage sprites. FFRK Lenna Freelancer sprites.png|Set of Lenna's Freelancer sprites. FFRK Lenna Dancer sprites.png|Set of Lenna's Dancer sprites. FFRK Lenna MC.png|Lenna's Memory Crystal. FFRK Lenna MCII.png|Lenna's Memory Crystal II. FFRK Lenna MCIII.png|Lenna's Memory Crystal III. FFRK_spritesheet_Lenna.png|Sheet of Lenna's White Mage sprites. FFRK Royal Judgement Icon.png|Icon for Royal Judgement. FFRK Tycoon's Gift Icon.png|Icon for Tycoon's Gift. FFRK Royal Judgement.png|Royal Judgement. FFRK Tycoon's Gift.png|Tycoon's Gift. FFRK Attention to Life Icon.png|Icon for Attention to Life. FFRK Tycoon's Sign Icon.png|Icon for Tycoon's Sign. FFRK Attention to Life.png|Attention to Life. FFRK Tycoon's Sign.png|Tycoon's Sign. Category:Characters in Final Fantasy Record Keeper